Ski Hill
The Ski Hill is a snowy hill on the northwest corner of Club Penguin Rewritten. The Ski Village lies at its base, and the Ski Lift can be used to scale the hill quickly. Due to the snowy slopes and high elevation, penguins often go sledding down here, in the game Sled Racing. The Ski Hill has four tracks, each progressively more difficult: Bunny Hill, and Express, Penguin Run, and Ridge Run. There is also a fifth track known as the Test Run, which is the most dangerous of all, and is only accessible in missions. Additionally, a Game Upgrades catalog is located here, which sells different kinds of sleds to be used in the Sled Racing mini-game. Pins Trivia *The names for the Ski Hill tracks were created by two sports enthusiasts who are always at the bottom of the hill during Sled Racing. Page B3, Issue #141, Club Penguin Times Gallery Map icons Ski Hill Icon.png Parties 2017 = St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Easter Egg Hunt 2017 Ski Hill.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2017 AccordionHidden.png|Instrument Hunt Ski Hill Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2017 Water Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight Ski Hill.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2017 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2017 Storm SkiHill.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigSkihill.png|Dig Out the Island Christmas Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Newyearhill.png|New Year's Day 2018 Winter Party Ski Hill.png|Winter Party 2018 Penguin Play Awards 2018 Ski Hill.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Medieval Party 2018 construction Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2018 construction Medieval Party 2018 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2018 (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Ski Hill 2.png|Medieval Party 2018 (second week) Ski Hill Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2018 Penguin Games Mountain.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Ski Hill.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2018 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2018 Ski Hill Fireworks.png|Guy Fawkes Night 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ski Hill.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Newyearhill.png|New Year's Day 2019 Underwater Expedition Ski Hill.png|Underwater Expedition St. Patrick's Parade Ski Hill.png|St. Patrick's Parade Easter Egg Hunt 2019 Ski Hill.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2019 Music Jam 2019 Ski Hill.png|Music Jam 2019 Ski Hill Fireworks.png|American Independence Day 2019 Medieval Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Medieval Party 2019 Water Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2019 Ski Hill.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2018 Ski Hill.png|Halloween Party 2019 Winter Party 2019 Ski Hill.png|Winter Party 2019 Holiday Party 2019 Ski Hill.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Festival of Lights Ski Hill.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 construction Ski Hill.png|Puffle Party 2020 construction Puffle Party 2020 Ski Hill.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Mission 2 Mountain.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2018 = SWF References